


A Thoughtful Gift For A Pregnant Wizard

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [90]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Hormonal Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mpreg, surprise present, thoughtful harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: A small present proves to Draco that Harry isn't quite as oblivious as he'd imagined.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	A Thoughtful Gift For A Pregnant Wizard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aylaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/gifts).



> A second fill for the 100 Ways To Show I Love You writing challenge prompt no. 2: _It reminded me of you._  
>  ❤

“I’ve brought you a present,” Harry announced, dropping down beside Draco on the settee. “I visited the Apothecary earlier. They had some of that honey skin softening salve you've been coveting… Shelved beside the paternity remedies. It reminded me of you-”

Frankly, Draco was astounded. 

Ever since he’d entered his third trimester Draco had been complaining about dry, parched skin, but he’d never dreamt that Harry was actually listening. Draco loved his husband immensely but usually such matters flew over his beautiful, oblivious head. 

“Thank you,” Draco replied, idiotic hormones taking him by complete surprise. “I feel really cared for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
